The present invention relates to apparatuses for use in substrate manufacturing and, more specifically, to a substrate transporting apparatus and a guide unit for use therein.
Lately, data processing apparatuses are rapidly being advanced with multiple functions and higher data processing speed. Each of these data processing apparatuses includes a display provided to display operated information. While cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are conventionally used as displays, the use of flat panel displays are significantly increasing with the recent rapid advance in semiconductor technologies. Flat panel displays are advantageous in lightness and small occupied area. Although there are many kinds of flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have widely been used because they are advantageous in low power dissipation, small volume, and low driving voltage.
A variety of processes are performed to manufacture these flat panel displays. A substrate for use in a flat panel display is transported through a transporting apparatus to a chamber in which the respective processes are performed. Inside the process chamber, the substrate is. transported during a process. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical transporting apparatus 900, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged perspective view of a substrate and side rollers shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the transporting apparatus 900 includes rotatable shafts 920 disposed to be parallel with each other and transporting rollers 940 provided at the shaft 920 to rotate with the shaft 920. A side roller 960 is installed between the shafts 920 supporting a side surface of a substrate S to guide the linear transportation of the substrate S. The rotation force of the shafts 920 and the transporting rollers 940 allows the substrates S to move linearly, and the linear movement of the substrate S allows the side rollers 960 to rotate.
However, unless the position of the side roller 960 is provided precisely, the side of the substrate S is liable to collide against the side roller 960 to damage the substrate S. Moreover, if the traveling substrate S is shaken up and down, a friction is liable to be generated between the substrate S and the side roller 960 in a length direction of the side roller 960 to damage the substrate S.